The Letter
by louisesnape
Summary: TRADUCTION : Albus reçoit une lettre d'un vieil ami. En quelques sortes. Que peut-elle bien contenir pour arriver à choquer et déconcerter même Minerva McGonagall et Severus Snape ?


**Note de l'auteur:**

Ceci est une TRADUCTION !

Titre : The Letter

Auteur : Nokomis sur FictionAlley

Traductrice : LouiseSnape (moi, quoi XD)

Ceci est ma première traduction (j'ai donc pris un OS c'est moins risqué) merci pour votre indulgence.

**The letter**

La lettre était arrivée de manière assez banale.

Il était assis à son bureau, se demandant s'il allait ou pas essayer ce Dragée Surprise de Bertie Crochue bleu clair. Il était possible que ce soit au kiwi, cependant ce pouvait aussi être au jus de chaussette. Un choix difficile. Le kiwi avait très bon goût, mais il préfèrerait ne pas subir de nouveau l'incident du jus de chaussette qui avait eu lieu quelques années auparavant.

Un net tapotement contre le carreau attira son attention. Il ouvrit l'outrageuse fenêtre d'un coup de baguette pour que le hibou au plumage foncé, qui se refaisait le bec contre la vitre, puisse s'engouffrer dans la pièce, et se poser sur le bureau. Un message était attaché à sa patte, et Albus l'ôta d'un geste adroit, que seuls ceux qui reçoivent régulièrement des hiboux arrivent à maîtriser. Etre le Directeur d'une école aussi éminente impliquait de nombreuses responsabilités déplaisantes, comme faire face aux hiboux de parents mécontents.

Et il y avait bien plus de parents insatisfaits que d'élèves contrariés. Albus était certain de ce fait.

Par exemple, pour autant qu'il le sache, la jeune Hannah Abbot était une Poufsouffle parfaitement équilibrée et satisfaite. Néanmoins, la mère s'obstinait à écrire toutes les semaines, en insistant qu'il devait mieux faire son travail pour que sa précieuse fille soit heureuse, et qu'elle était fortement déçue par la manière à laquelle le Directeur gérait cette école.

Albus avait besoin de la moindre once de sang-froid qu'il possédait pour s'empêcher de répondre à Mrs Abbot, lui expliquant que si elle pensait savoir diriger cette école mieux que lui, il la laisserait essayer dans l'heure.

Mrs Abbot n'était pas la seule, même si elle avait le quelques peu douteux honneur d'être sa correspondante la plus fréquente. Il y avait des parents d'élèves de chaque maison qui prétendaient que leur enfant n'était pas bien traité, ou traité injustement, ou que le système des maisons était truqué, et que les Gryffondors/Serdaigles/Poufsouffles/Serpentards étaient maltraités et méprisés.

Il était presque sûr que le personnel enseignant pensait que Lucius Malefoy était la plus grosse épine dans son pied lorsqu'il s'agissait de parents difficiles. Mais hélas, c'était tout simplement inexact. Mr Malefoy avait peut-être donné un journal intime démoniaque à une jeune fille candide, il avait peut-être presque réussi à faire exécuter un hippogriffe innocent, il était peut-être du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, ça ne faisait cependant pas de lui le pire parent d'élève.

A la place, c'était Mrs Abbot, mère d'une adorable jeune fille de Poufsouffle, qui lui écrivait presque religieusement des lettres interminables qui critiquaient la moindre mesure qu'il prenait, sans tenir compte du fait que ces mesures étaient faites pour aider les élèves.

A présent, il jeta un œil au sceau de la lettre qu'il venait de prendre du hibou qui s'était déjà envolé, s'attendant à voir les armoiries de la famille Abbot.  
Il fut choqué lorsqu'il vit de qui le message venait.

Il examina le sceau plus minutieusement, se disant qu'il avait dû se méprendre, cette lettre ne pouvait pas venir de la personne à qui il pensait.

Son méticuleux examen lui apprit exactement la même chose que son premier coup d'œil.

Il ouvrit le parchemin d'une main hésitante, puis commença à lire la lettre.

Environ une heure plus tard, Albus Dumbledore regardait encore fixement le parchemin qu'il tenait.

Il l'avait déjà lu douze fois et demi, et les mots étaient toujours aussi confus dans son esprit. Il était tout simplement impossible que la lettre voulait dire ce qu'il pensait qu'elle voulait dire. Il lut de nouveau, et fut étonné par le fait que les mots n'avaient pas changés du tout durant cette treizième lecture et demie. Ils étaient toujours dans la même position, toujours dans la même écriture illisible, toujours dans la même encre verte couleur vomi qui avait été, Albus espérait, fortement soldée.

Ceci était absolument la dernière chose qu'il avait crue possible.

Bien que, maintenant qu'il y pensait, ce que disait la lettre pouvait bizarrement avoir un sens. L'auteur avait toujours été crédule. Et les gens avaient fait des choses bien plus étranges, après tout.

Enfin, peut-être pas.

Il n'était toutefois pas certain que la lettre voulait dire ce qu'il pensait qu'elle voulait dire. Il réfléchit quelques instants, et prit sa décision.

Minerva allait lire la missive, et lui expliquer ce qu'il y avait écrit.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Minerva McGonagall se tenait dans le bureau du Directeur, dévisageant Albus comme s'il avait mis une théière sur la tête et dansait la polka.

"Vous voulez que je vous lise cette lettre," dit-elle en désignant le morceau de parchemin offensant, "pour vous dire si elle signifie ce que vous pensez qu'elle signifie."

"Oui," répondit Albus, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Minerva semblait trouver cette requête tellement insolite. Il tendit la lettre à la femme intransigeante, en espérant qu'elle la prendrait.

C'est ce qu'elle fit.

Puis elle commença à parcourir les lignes, elle finit rapidement la courte lettre et ses yeux s'écarquillaient de par le choc.

"C'est… C'est…," réussit-elle à dire après avoir fixé le parchemin pendant encore quelques instants, "C'est impossible. Ça n'a pas de sens…," finit-elle, en se mordant la lèvre et l'air plus déconcertée qu'Albus ne l'avait jamais vue.

"Peut-être devrions-nous demander l'avis de quelqu'un d'autre," dit Albus après un moment.

"Oui," reconnut Minerva, "Pourquoi pas à Severus ?"

Une autre quinzaine de minutes passa, pendant laquelle Minerva relut la lettre, et fronça de plus en plus les sourcils à chaque lecture consécutive. Finalement, Albus retira le morceau de parchemin des mains de la femme, et lui dit aussi délicatement que son état de confusion lui permit, "Je ne pense pas que vous serez très heureuse si votre front envahit encore plus votre visage."

Minerva semblait encore plus perdue après ce commentaire, et aurait probablement demandé une explication si Severus Snape n'était pas entré de manière majestueuse à ce moment-là.

"Vous réclamiez ma présence ?" questionna Severus d'un ton froid. Albus s'émerveillait parfois de la capacité de l'homme à rester tellement acariâtre. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était vieux, comme Albus lui-même. Là, il aurait eu une raison pour être si pessimiste. Non, l'homme était de nature irritable et aisément ennuyé, et il arrivait à faire en sorte que toute personne qui restait assez longtemps en sa présence ressente la même chose.

En son for intérieur, c'était la raison pour laquelle Albus pensait que l'homme était un si bon espion. Qui donc soupçonnerait quelqu'un, aussi manifestement joyeux à la possibilité qu'une autre personne soit aussi misérable et grincheuse que lui-même, à œuvrer du côté du bien ?

"Lisez cette lettre," ordonna le Directeur au Maitre des Potions grognon.

Severus le considéra avec une expression curieusement similaire à la première réaction de Minerva. Il prit le message, et le parcouru rapidement.

Dès qu'il eut atteint la fin de la lettre plutôt courte, le choc lui fit ouvrir la bouche plus que de raison, et il demanda immédiatement, "Est-ce vraiment… ?"

Albus et Minerva, qui comprenaient entièrement la question, acquiescèrent, faisant signe de la tête à l'unisson.

"Mais… Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je veux dire, après tout ce laborieux travail, et tous ces efforts, et… et… tout le reste !" s'exclama Severus. "Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre pour lire ça, parce que ce n'est pas possible."

Une heure plus tard, la majorité du personnel enseignant était tassé dans le bureau du Directeur. Ils avaient tous l'air confus, en colère, et même déçu après leur lecture du parchemin. Ils étaient tous d'accord sur le fait que la lettre voulait dire exactement ce qu'Albus avait compris dès le début, et ils étaient tous aussi sidérés qu'il l'avait été. En fait, des expressions de tourment, de perplexité, de désarçonnement, et de stupéfaction étaient sur tous les visages.

Enfin, tous sauf un.  
Sybille Trelawney arborait un regard qui disait indéniablement « Je le savais depuis longtemps, c'est juste que je le gardais pour moi pour ne pas vous gâcher la surprise à vous autres, non-croyants ».

Minerva, après avoir remarqué cet air de supériorité, afficha soudain un « S'il vous plait, Albus, laissez-moi donner un coup de poing dans la gueule de cette vache, juste pour pouvoir lui prouver qu'elle ne voit pas tout venir à l'avance parce que si elle le faisait, elle aurait évité mon coup de poing, et j'ai vraiment, vraiment, vraiment envie de lui faire mal. »

Albus, ayant décidé qu'une pièce remplie de sorciers déconcertés avait besoin de voir un bon crêpage de chignon, acquiesça.

Et elle donna promptement un coup de poing dans le menton à Sybille. Puis elle recommença l'action, visant cette fois-ci le nez. Et Sybille, qui n'avait pas vu cette future possibilité, et qui donc oublia de courir vers l'autre côté de la pièce à toute vitesse avant que la violence n'éclate, tomba par terre tel un sac à patates.

Tous les autres présents dans le bureau observèrent le professeur de Divination à terre, puis la Directrice Adjointe normalement empreinte de dignité, puis de nouveau le professeur de Divination à terre.

"Il était temps," déclara Severus, souriant clairement à Minerva. Les autres professeurs commencèrent à féliciter eux aussi la femme, qui sans aucune honte avait un grand sourire étalé sur le visage.

La violence physique avait anéanti la lourde tension que la pièce subissait un peu plus tôt de manière efficace. Hagrid, qui avait été le dernier à lire la lettre, la laissait échapper de ses doigts, et choir au sol.

"Allez, je vous offre un verre aux Trois Balais," annonça-t-il en menant Minerva hors du bureau, "une droite comme celle-là en mérite un."

La pièce se vida petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'Albus et Severus soient les seuls restants. Le Maitre des Potions récupéra la lettre dans un coin, et demanda d'un ton calme, "Vous pensez que c'est pour de vrai ?"

Albus sourit. "Oui, c'est ce que je crois."

Professeur Albus Dumbledore,

Je devais vous écrire pour vous demander pardon pour l'atroce comportement que j'ai eu pendant ces dernières décennies. J'ai depuis peu seulement, à l'aide de mon nouveau guide de vie, réalisé que toute cette rage que j'ai accumulée était mal placée. Je n'étais en colère contre vous que parce que vous m'aviez donné une fois en sixième année une note qui n'était pas un Optimal en Métamorphose. S'il vous plait, pardonnez-moi. Je ne tenterai plus de faire du mal, ni à vous ni à vos élèves. En fait, j'ai décidé que dominer le monde n'était pas le meilleur plan de carrière que j'aurais pu avoir. Torturer des innocents était drôle aussi longtemps que cela durait, mais il est temps maintenant que j'accepte que je ne puisse pas tout faire à ma façon. Au moment où vous lirez ceci, j'aurai abandonné ma guerre contre les faibles et les inutiles pour pouvoir vivre à un endroit plus paisible. J'ai rejoint un groupe inhabituel de Moldus insouciants et libres d'esprit. Ils croient qu'en vivant en solitude, on gagne l'intimité avec les autres que j'ai tant cherché.

Cordialement,

L'ex Lord Voldemort,  
L'ex Tom Jedusor,

Connu à présent sous le nom de Sunny Afternoons (1).

(1) Après-midis Ensoleillés

FIN

**Attention !** Je rappelle que je ne suis que la traductrice de cette fic ! N'insinuez donc pas que j'en suis l'auteure sinon je me fais taper dessus par Nokomis XD


End file.
